1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed toward vehicle frame assemblies and, more particularly, toward vehicle frame assemblies adapted to withstand side impacts.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles conventionally include a frame extending beneath the vehicle body and associated structural supports to which the body panels and vehicle doors are secured. Such conventional structural supports include an A-pillar and a B-pillar. The A-pillar extends upwardly from adjacent the front panel and attaches to a front corner of the vehicle roof. The B-pillar conventionally extends upwardly from the side sill to the roof at a location relatively between the front and rear doors. The rear edge of the front door seals against the B-pillar while the forward edge of the rear door, which is hingedly secured to the B-pillar, also seals against the B-pillar. Recently, however, vehicle body styles have been introduced, wherein a conventional B-pillar is not provided.
In recent years, there has been an increased awareness of the need to provide vehicles with improved protection from side impact collisions. Most efforts to provide such improved protection have been directed toward improving the construction of vehicle doors or B-pillars, or by providing side-mounted air bags. Examples of such efforts are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,474,721; 6,517,142; and 6,519,854. Some efforts to provide improved protection against side impact collisions, however, have been directed toward strengthening the frame of the vehicle. Examples of such efforts are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,464,266 and 5,921,618. In new vehicle body styles lacking a conventional B-pillar, it is especially desirable to provide a frame that is better able to absorb side impact collisions. The present invention is directed to such an improved frame.
The present invention is directed toward an improved progress crush assembly for a vehicle lacking a B-pillar that is particularly useful to absorb side impacts. In accordance with the present invention, a frame and support structure for a vehicle having a longitudinal axis is provided. The frame and support structure includes spaced-apart first and second side sill assemblies and spaced-apart first and second frame members, all of which extend longitudinally. The first and second frame members are disposed between the first and second side sill assemblies. At least one lateral support assembly is provided and includes first and second outriggers and a cross member. The first and second outriggers extend between the first side sill assembly and the first frame member, and the second outrigger extends between the second side sill assembly and the second frame member. The cross member extends between the first and second frame members. The support assembly is adapted to provide progressive energy-absorbing characteristics, which are desirable to control the deformation of the vehicle during a side impact. More specifically, the support assembly is adapted to permit the vehicle to deform progressively from the outside toward the inside, while the inside portion of the support assembly is selected to have a strength sufficient to resist deformation. In accordance with the present invention, the components of the support assembly have different degrees or levels of strength or stiffness to progressively absorb crash energy. The side sill assembly, and the bulkheads incorporated therein, have the least strength and therefore are first to deform and absorb energy during a crash. The outrigger is stronger than the side sill assembly and bulkheads, and is next to deform and absorb energy. The cross-member and frame have the greatest relative strength, and are generally most resistant to deformation. It is desirable that the area of the cross-member not be crushed at all.